


5 AM

by iguanadepalo



Category: Super Mega, SuperMega (Youtube RPF), supermega
Genre: M/M, nondescript sexual teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanadepalo/pseuds/iguanadepalo
Summary: Even though it's Ryan's turn to edit the latest SuperMega episode, he tries to convince Matt to do it for him.





	5 AM

Sitting crosslegged on the floor of their apartment, Matt and Ryan had finished recording their newest SuperMega episode.

Ryan leaned back on the bottom of the seat of the couch, resting his head on the cushioned part where they usually sat. "Am I really gonna have to edit and upload this before 8 AM?" Ryan complained, closing his eyes.

"Sky's the limit, Ryan." 

No lie there. It's not as if they really had a boss or a deadline looming over them. Technically, they could just do whatever they wanted with their channel. Still, they couldn't afford the luxury of slacking off on their videos. He wasn't too sure if that's what Matt meant, but he was too tired to ponder.

With eyes still closed, Ryan extended his arm out on the length of the couch. An invitation, possibly. It was much too late at night for Matt to refuse, so he scooted over to Ryan. Once Matt was within reach, Ryan dutifully encircled his stretched out arm over his shoulders.

Lifting his head, Ryan made sure to align his lips with Matt's ear, muttering quietly to him. "I don't wanna do it."

The way his breath tickled Matt's ear and made his face flush red was embarrassing. He did not attempt to move.

"Please?" Ryan whispered sweetly, his lips grazing over Matt's ear. The hand that was once on his shoulder moved to get tangled in Matt's hair. Ryan's nose pressed against his skin and he gently nipped at Matt's earlobe in an attempt to convince him. "Hm?" 

Matt exhaled, trying to keep his composure. In the silence, his tongue flicked behind his teeth anxiously, not daring to give in to Ryan's petting. He willed himself to face Ryan before it was too late. 

He could already imagine it: Matt being left in the dust editing while Ryan sent him snaps of him in bed, taunting him and making Matt wish he was lying next to him. There was no way in hell Matt was going to let that happen. Not after the last time.

Upon turning his head to meet Ryan's eyes, they were both close enough that their noses lightly brushed against one another. Ryan's eyes drooped severely, and Matt was sure he wasn't doing any better himself. "I edited yesterday's episode, fuck off."

Ryan smiled at that, but he wouldn't give up easily. "Aw, come on," he started, but was graciously interrupted by an oncoming yawn that made tears prickle in his eyes.

Matt followed suit with a soundless yawn that almost sucked the life out of him. He rubbed a hand over his face to try and wipe the sleeplessness away in these dire times.

Once he was done, he casted an annoyed look towards Ryan, who still sported the same lame smile at him.

"No," Matt clarified. "Fuck no, it's your turn." He pointed his index straight into Ryan's chest, but not with any sort of strength.

Ryan deemed it opportune to direct his free hand towards Matt's so he could grab it. Matt allowed Ryan's grip upon his hand because, despite what he may tell other people, he is a weak bitch.

Ryan's hands were one of Matt's most dangerous adversaries. With one stroking his hair and the other one clutching his own hand, Ryan had him right where he wanted.

"You sure?" Ryan's nonchalant tone was mismatched to the dark lust in his eyes.

"Totally sure."

Ryan stared deep into Matt's eyes, almost as if he could telepathically will him to change his mind. 

Since it seemed not to be working, he put his next best plan into action. 

He closed the gap between them slowly, keeping a light but firm grip on the nape of Matt's neck. Ryan gauged his reaction. Although it did not indicate approval, there were no visible signs of aversion from his part. Soft pecks on the corner of Matt's lips were best way to assure his leniency.

Matt did not attempt to object, indulging in the sweet kisses Ryan delivered to poison his reasoning. His skin tingled more than pleasantly, and he allowed Ryan's lips to make a painfully slow trail down his jaw and onto his neck.

Fluttering kisses were laid upon Matt's neck. He nearly couldn't stand it when Ryan's beard scratched against the sensitive skin, but he couldn't give Ryan the satisfaction of moaning. He refrained from making any noises, but he couldn't help his breathing pattern from becoming irregular. Just when he thought he'd have to stop Ryan in order to not get overwhelmed, Ryan pulled away and wordlessly paid attention to his lips once more.

It didn't take long for Matt to get needy, however, as his tongue unmistakably grazed Ryan's bottom lip with all the intention in the world. Moving closer to him, Matt's free hand snaked around Ryan's waist.

Ryan could not deny such an inviting gesture. He aimed to please, especially now, and he let Matt get everything he wanted.

Matt felt a jolt of electricity when Ryan's tongue came in contact with his own. All soft and wet, it was so easy for them. Matt let go of Ryan's hand so he could grab his face and attempt to deepen the kiss.

Ryan pulled away only to catch up, drawing in labored breaths through his mouth. With arms securely around him, he kept Matt close, taking in the view. Matt's huge eyes looked back at him, half-lidded (be it because of desire or sleep deprivation) and complemented by protruding dark circles underneath them. His lips remained parted, slick with Ryan's saliva. 

"Fuck," Ryan exhaled. He went back in, taking Matt by surprise with his eagerness. 

Matt wildly grabbed onto his hair when Ryan made the best and/or worst decision of the night. That being to rake his teeth against Matt's bottom lip. What was supposed to be a sigh came out as a quivering moan which would've embarrassed him if he wasn't so engrossed in the current activity. Before Ryan could do anything else, he detached his face from him, staring at him with frightening seriousness.

"Do that again." A command. Ryan grinned, but it looked more like a snarl.

Ryan went above and beyond, doing as he instructed a few more times. Each time, Matt's groans became more audible and needy. His skin was on fire, no one man could withstand such temptation.

It was when Matt took hold of Ryan's ass that Ryan was completely sure that he'd do anything that Matt asked.

"Edit the episode, jackass."

Anything except that.

Ryan frowned at him and Matt glared back defensively. A stalemate, if you may. He wouldn't have that, though, so he lunged at Matt's neck once more.

Matt conceded, for the most part. Even though he didn't want the fun to end, he pushed Ryan's face away from his person, making him look into his eyes.

"Ryan, I'm not fucking doing it."

"If you edit I'll suck you off," Ryan declared poignantly.

Matt didn't reply right off the bat. He couldn't lie, it was a compelling offer, but still… 

Matt decided to humor him. "You can do better than that."

"Matt, you're into some really weird shit, and I love you but I don't have the physical and mental capacity for it right now."

"Sounds to me like you want to edit this episode."

"Matt, please."

"Nah, man," Matt started to push Ryan off. "You gotta commit. And I'm not a little pushover that you can fuck in exchange for editing favors, you know? I am a big boy, Ryan, and it's five in the damn morning, and I wanna go to bed."

"At least," Ryan tried to negotiate. "Matt you're pitching a goddamn tent, just let me..."

"Tell you what," Matt said after somehow managing to straddle Ryan. He'd go off to palm at the bulge in Ryan's pants without breaking eye contact. "If by the time you're done editing I'm still awake, I'll let you suck me off."

Ryan scoffed. "What an honor- ah _shit_."

Interrupted by Matt's hand distracting him, Ryan lets out a moan that enticed Matt. Not enough to keep him from going to bed immediately, but enticing nonetheless.

"So we agree." Matt declared happily as he abruptly stopped teasing Ryan, getting up to leave.

And so, even after the complaints, promises, and begs Ryan sent his way, Matt did not look back. For further insult to injury he turned off the lights once he went out the door.

Tired and bitter as hell, Ryan promised himself that he'd get revenge soon.

But first, he had to finish editing the video.

**Author's Note:**

> who up clicc die
> 
> plz comment if you enjoy or else i come into ur house and steal youre dog from you (not to do any harm to it, but to keep it as my own and give it lots of love)
> 
> if you dont have a dogg , fuk u
> 
>  
> 
> also this is 4 elise because i promised if write it 4 them probably in 2016. dont let your fics be dreams


End file.
